Young Shinobi
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Not completely accurate. Naruto leaves the Elemental Countries thinking that they are destroyed beyond repair and is immortal from having all Nine Bijuu inside of him. follow him as he joins young justice and survives attacks from the Elemental Lands which had survived despite what he had thought
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

"**I am the Sole survivor of the Elemental Countries, I am the only Jinchuuriki merging with all the Bijuu by the others permission to defeat Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. I am the only living being to have all three Doujutsu and discover the Fourth and I alone am alive to witness the devastation left to the lands without any hope of being saved or repaired, only problem was I was wrong. I am Naruto Uzumaki Kai, and you know my story, just not the second part."**

"Who the hell are you?" Speedy yelled at Naruto who was leaning against the wall with the other sidekicks to the hero's. "You know what, forget it. I thought I was your partner, someone you trusted." She had turned on Green Arrow who looked at the floor.

"Will you shut up?!" Naruto yelled at her angrily and the whole room went quiet as all the superheroes looked at him. "They are your partners and mentors, that's why they won't let you come because they know you aren't ready and they want to protect you!"

"Who are you?" Robin breathed into the silence before an alarm went off.

"Superman to Justice League, fire at Project Cadmus building." The man's voice came over the intercom before it was interrupted. "All Justice league respond, Wo-Tan is using the Amulet of Abin to blot out the sun."

"Superman, how bad is the fire?" Batman asked typing on the computer.

"It's small, the local authorities are handling it." the man replied and they all left for the Sorcerer leaving their partners behind.

"To answer your earlier question, my name is Kai. I was from the Elemental Countries before it was destroyed and I've lived on Earth for millennia and they need to test me before I have a chance of getting into the Justice League." Naruto said to them before he moved over to the computer. "Who's up for a trip to Cadmus Building?"

"They told us to stay away from the mission." Aqua lad complained to him.

"They told us to stay away from the Sorcerer mission, not from the fire." Robin countered the boy. "We'll just be looking for answers as to why the building is on fire."

"Let's go." Kid Flash said running out the door and everyone followed him.

They all arrived at the burning building and Kid Flash ran up the side of the building grabbing the two scientists stuck on the second floor and managed to get them onto the roof before he began slipping down the side of the burning place.

"I got ya." Naruto said running up the building and caught the boy before he back flipped off and landed safely on the ground with the speedster. "The civilians are safe, let's go in and see if we can stop the fire."

"Right behind you." Aqua lad said before they ran into the lobby with everyone behind them.

"This is wrong , the elevator should be locked down." Robin said approaching it before Naruto stepped in front of it and smashed both doors off with a punch. "Whoa, gym much."

"This thing goes done at least fifty floor." Naruto said kneeling over the side. "Anyone feel like sky diving?"

"Wait what?!" Kid Flash yelled before Naruto dived over the edge and down into the darkness. "I think we should follow him."

"He'll be on the last floor, lets check out as far as my rope goes first." Robin said shooting the grappling hook and they all began to descend until they reach level 26. They all jumped onto the small ledge while Robin began hacking the doors.

"Hey guys, skip this floor. The bottom one is way more interesting." Naruto yelled at them and Robin nearly fell off the ledge when they all saw Naruto standing horizontal on the wall. "Let's go." The Shinobi jumped down again and the other's followed at a more sated pace.

"What's so interesting about this floor?" Aqua lad asked as they crept around quietly and they all hid behind a corner when two monkey like things with red horns walked down the hall they were about to walk into. "I see."

"That's not even the worst part, Robin, what's the name for the atomic symbol Kr?" Naruto asked smiling at the boy's look of recognition. "Let's go."

"**Hey Kit, when are you going to tell them about us?"** Kurama asked referring to all nine Bijuu.

"**Yea, that'll be a great conversation. He guys, did you know I have Nine Demons living inside of me that nearly destroyed my old dimension?"** Naruto mentally scoffed. **"I can see how that would be great."**

"We're here." Naruto said stopping in front of a door that was almost invisible in the hallway they were in. Naruto began tapping on the doors lightly sending small pulses of chakra before the eighth tap the door opened and they all walked in with Robin quickly knocking out the scientist standing in front of a computer.

"Aqua lad, Flash. Guard the door, anyone who comes in take them down." Robin commanded as he began hacking the computer after they all saw a boy in a solar suit in a pod with three dead monkey things next to it. "I take it you got here before?"

"Just hurry up and hack it, I've talked to him and he's been treated like a literal weapon. As a replacement if Superman dies." Naruto said before the pod opened and Naruto knocked the boy out before he lugged him onto his shoulder. "We need to get out fast, I'm going to blow this place to Kingdom Come later on."

"Alright, let's go." Robin said and they all began running through the halls silently through the halls with Naruto running upside down on the roof.

They made it to the elevator shaft and quickly made their way up stopping once for Robin to shoot his grappling hook again before they were out the building and into the night. "How are you going to blow it up?" Flash asked as they stopped and turned to watch the building.

Naruto put down Superboy before he made a hand sign and there were a series of loud and blue explosions filling the night sky as the building crumpled to the ground with only rubble remaining in it's place. "Wow, how did you do that?" Robin asked as they gazed at the building.

"Trade secret, we'll wait here until the Justice League comes." Naruto said sitting down and they began talking and getting to know one another for a while. "Alright, before the Justice League gets here though I need for everyone to trust mean, so I'm going to tell you a secret."

They all stared at him intently and Kid flash screamed like a girl when Naruto grew black fox ears and nine black fox tails that reached his ankles. "I'm a Demon in a sense of the world, I have nine Tailed Bijuu merged with me so I have their power and their skills." Naruto said crouching.

"Are your tails real?" Kid Flash asked trying to touch one but was instead hit on the back of his head with another.

"Yes they are real." Naruto said as his ears twitched slightly. "Sounds like Batman, Superman and Flash are almost here."

"What else can you do?" Kaldur asked him as three spots become visible on the horizon.

"How about fly?" Naruto said as he began floating in the air down tricks for them and they all laughed as Superboy was beginning to come around. "Hey, sorry about knocking you out but it was easier than if we had to fight."

"S'fine, just don't do it again." The boy said before he sat up. "Where are we?"

"May I?" Naruto asked tapping his head with a finger and Superboy nodded before Naruto began pushing some memories into the boy's mind and the others discreetly. "And here come the three."

"Where were you?" Superman asked dangerously. "WE told you to stay put."

"Technically you told us to stay away from the League mission and this wasn't it." Kid Flash countered and Flash glared at him.

"Well you could have at least told us." Flash said angrily. "And who is this and why does Kai look like a fox?"

"This is Superboy, Superman, meet you son." Naruto said gently and the two looked at each other for a minute before nodding and they began explaining the rest of what had happened.

"We proved ourselves that we can handle mission, and might I added we weren't even discovered." Robin told them. "Until Kai blew up Cadmus."


	2. Chapter 2

The Cave

"**I am the Sole survivor of the Elemental Countries, I am the only Jinchuuriki merging with all the Bijuu by the others permission to defeat Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. I am the only living being to have all three Doujutsu and discover the Fourth and I alone am alive to witness the devastation left to the lands without any hope of being saved or repaired, only problem was I was wrong. I am Naruto Uzumaki Kai, and you know my story, just not the second part."**

"So this is where we'll be staying?" Naruto asked as he, Flash and Robin walked into the Cave behind Red Tornado. "Very nice, a lot nicer than where I slept back in Konoha."

"Where'd you sleep there?" Flash asked as Superboy joined them.

"Where it was warm and hidden from sight, so basically anywhere." Naruto said casually and Robin cringed at the thought. "Why is there somebody invisible trying to play with my tails?" Naruto asked Tornado while a tail flicked out and gripped something floating in the air.

There was a small giggle that sounded through the air before a green girl became visible in Naruto's tail. "Sorry, I'm M'gann M'orr, call me Megan." She said and Naruto let her go while he was doing everything he could to avoid a epic nosebleed while he looked at the beautiful girl.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, call me Kai." He said and shook her hand. "The idiot with the yellow suit is Wally, the guy with the sunglass is Robin, the one with the S is Superboy."

Naruto smiled as Megan giggled as Wally took ten seconds before he realized Naruto had insulted him. "Let me show you around." Naruto said and the two left the group as Megan grabbed Naruto's hand as they walked.

"That guy is good." Wally said looking after them.

"So is this your first time on Earth?" Naruto asked as they sat in the rec room while the other wandered around probably lost.

"Yes, everyone's been really nice to me." She said smiling at Naruto who smiled back at her. "How long have you been here?"

"A few years, but why did you want to play with my tail?" Naruto asked her and her cheeks became slightly red. "I don't mind but I just wanted to know why."

"Well I've never seen a person with a tail and I wanted to feel." She admitted still blushing wildly and gasped when one of his tails moved in front of her face. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded to her and she gently took his tail in her hands and giggled while she stroked it lightly before Naruto tickled her nose with it slightly causing her to giggle.

"Just to warn you, don't try and talk to the others telepathically without telling them." Harry warned and she play with his tail. "On Earth it's considered a huge invasion of privacy, so let them get used to a few of your powers first."

"Alright, do you think I can show them the BioShip?" She asked him with a smile which he nodded to and the both got up flew around the Cave looking for everyone.

"Where's Superboy?" Naruto asked as they flew into the hanger with the others running behind them.

"Uhm." Naruto said thinking. "He's hiding in his room, actually no he's destroying his bed as he tries to get out from under it."

"Why was he hiding under his bed?" She asked as the others slowly caught up.

"I'm getting some surface thoughts about stupid team and idiot mar….." Naruto said his face going red with anger. "Nevermind, he's not worth the effort."

"So what did you want to show us?" Robin asked as they walked into the hanger.

"This." She said landing on the ground and her BioShip became visible behind her and Naruto. "Let's go for a ride."

"Whoa." Naruto said grabbing the side of the open hole when he stepped on feeling dizzy before something locked onto his mind. "What the hell is that?"

"What's what?" M'gann asked as she sat in a chair and everyone else did as well when he stepped in completely and the hole shut behind him.

"Let me try something." Naruto said before he focused slightly and a second chair formed itself next to M'gann's.

"How did you do that?" Flash asked looking at the now seated Naruto in awe.

"I don't know, I just stepped onto the ship and something well, clicked with me." Naruto said to them as the bay doors opened and the ship flew out. "I think I've got Martian powers now."

"Let's see, what else can you do Megan?" Robin said turning his head to look at her as her clothes turned into a short sleeve shirt and dress. (her regular clothes.)

Everyone's eyes turned to Naruto who looked like a carbon copy of Megan before she changed. "I'd say that you have Martian powers now." Megan said turning back with Naruto and both of them smiled at each other.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The robots voice came over the intercom. "There is a large disturbance at the nearby factory, Batman requests that you see what is happening."

"Roger." Megan said before the ship turned invisible and turned to where the factory was. "What the heck is going on there?"

"It looks like a tornado." Naruto said squinting before the ship shuddered and they were pulled in closer to it.

"Fly away, Fly away!" Flash yelled at Megan but they were already sucked into the centre of it.

"Pull up." Naruto grunted before two orbs on pedestals like Megan's popped from the bottom of the ship and he put his hands on them before the ship shot up a hundred meters free of the tornado. "Next time, I'll drive."

"So this guy can make tornadoes, who knows Tornadoes weakness?" Robin asked as the ship touched down on the ground a little ways from the tornado.

"Too late." Naruto said shaking his head as Superboy jumped into the tornado and punched a robot out of it. holding out his hand Naruto clenched it into a fist before Superboy flew towards them and landed on the ground. "I did not appreciate what you were thinking when you broke your bed."

"Whatever, just tell me how to stop this thing." Superboy said ready to jump again.

"There is no I in this team." Naruto said slamming a hand onto Superboy's shoulder causing him to cringe. "We do this together or not at all."

"He's right. We need to work together." Robin said and Superboy relented. "What's the plan Kai?"

"First we need to find out what he wants, distract him with some two team attacks and get him talking." Naruto said to them as they listened. "Robin, try get a few explosives on him but don't set them off. Flash, see if you can run in the opposite direction of the tornado and stop it, Megan, see you can take over his mind and control him, it's okay to do it to bad guys. Me and Superboy are going to go right for him and punch the hell out of him while Kaldur, you try to and get him trapped with some water."

"HEY UGLY!" Naruto yelled as he jumped at the tornado and latched onto the robot he hit with his tails "So your just another Red Tornado knockoff."

"No, I am MR Twister and I will destroy Red Tornado." The robot yelled while Naruto put a few dents in its armor before swinging around onto his back using his tails to stay on while Superboy burst in and smashed the things chest before disappearing.

"**Hear that Megan?" **Naruto asked as he punched the robots neck. **"Turn into Red Tornado and distract him a bit."**

"**You got it babe….. I mean Kai." **He heard Megan's voice and could practically sense her blush over the mental connection before he was thrown out of the tornado.

"**Kaldur, can you only use water?" **Naruto asked receiving a negative reply. **"Have some flaming Sake."**

Naruto threw the two bottles of sake into the air and they smashed together before Kaldur used his water holders to form them into whips and Naruto set them on fire. Naruto smiled as the tornado slowed down while Superboy jumped into it everyone once in a while with Robin on his back presumably putting the explosives on.

"Stop, this opponent is clearly too dangerous for you." 'Red Tornado said flying up to them and the team stopped to stare. "Return to base and I will deal with the mess you made."

"What this is totally unfair?" Robin yelled before Twister slammed into Red Tornado and they formed a small crater where they hit the ground.

"Now I will destroy you Red Tornado." Twister said to the robot.

"You sure?" Megan asked with a smile as her face changed to normal.

Megan used her telekinesis to throw the robot back at Superboy who threw it into the air while ripping an arm off as Kaldur slashed the robots legs off and Flash began running a circle underneath causing a tornado for a few seconds as Robin activated the explosives which lit up the shadows before leaving a deathly silence behind as the team watched the robot body on the ground ten feet in front of them.

"Do you think it's dead?" Flash whispered to Robin who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not quite." Naruto said lifting the robot with his own telekinesis before he narrowed his eyes and the pieces came flying off to reveal a person before Naruto pulled that apart as well revealing it to be another robot. "Now it's dead."

"Good work everyone, let's get back." Naruto said before they all climbed onto the ship and got into their seats. "I'll make you all some sushi and ramen."

"**About that babe comment during the fight…"** Naruto asked Megan mental as they took off causing her to blush a vivid red and he got a small gasp from her when he put his hand on hers which was resting on the small pedestal. **"Don't worry, I feel the same."**

Megan turned her head to him slightly and smiled which he happily return as they flew to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

Kobra Venom

"**I am the Sole survivor of the Elemental Countries, I am the only Jinchuuriki merging with all the Bijuu by the others permission to defeat Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. I am the only living being to have all three Doujutsu and discover the Fourth and I alone am alive to witness the devastation left to the lands without any hope of being saved or repaired, only problem was I was wrong. I am Naruto Uzumaki Kai, and you know my story, just not the second part."**

"Hey." Megan said walking up to Naruto and slid into the Co-ed hot springs next to him wearing a two pieces yellow bikini. "This is nice, we never had these on Mars."

"And it's the one place only three people know about and thankfully Wally isn't one of them." Naruto said letting out a sigh as she took his hand in hers. "Do you know what this reminds me off?"

"What, some prank you pulled?" Megan asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Actually yes, I filled the Hot Springs with invisible bright green dye one day and the people who were turned green chased me all over the village and somehow I lost them and ended up back at the Hot Springs." Naruto said as they both laughed lightly. "So I decided to cool off forgetting about the dye and for two weeks my whole body and hair were green."

"So that's where you got your stealth skills, running from angry mobs and hiding from revenge seeking families." Megan said with a laugh.

"Don't forget diehard fan girls when I insulted Sasuke." Naruto added on making both of them laugh.

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled which she returned and they both felt the sudden change in the room. Naruto lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek before their faces inched closer before their lips touched in a passionate kiss and Naruto felt her memories become his and his become hers.

"YAHOOOO!" Wally yelled jumping into the Hot Springs interrupting Naruto and Megan's *cough* half hour long make out session.

"Wally, this is a Hot Spring, a place for relaxation." Naruto said sighing as Megan sat on his lap with her head resting on his chest and her arms holding him in a hug. "Not a place where I give you beat downs, that is anywhere but here."

"Lighten up Kai, we only sent him in here because you two were making the Spring Hotter than it was." Robin said as he Kaldur and Superboy joined them.

"You hacked the system didn't you?" Naruto asked closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Megan and Robin nodded his head. "We're going to need some ground rules for this place then."

"Hey, you're the only one with a girl." Flash countered him.

"Exactly Flash, he's the ONLY man with a girlfriend." Megan said receiving a tight squeeze from her boyfriend while Wally sunk further into the water while Robin and Superboy jeered him.

"_Young Justice, Batman requires your presence in the mission room." _Tornado's voice rang and everyone stood up and got out of the Spring's.

Naruto and Megan's clothes turned into their battle clothes with Naruto's consisting of white fingerless gloves, fighting tape around his forearms covering multiples seals, a black short sleeve shirt, black running pants and black ANBU style sandals. (Megan has her regular fighting clothes)

"No fair, how come you have shape shifting clothes?" Wally complained as they all dried off.

"Because they are Martians you dweeb." Robin said as the two flew away towards the mission room aka. Rec Room.

"Alright, Martian Manhunter found this factory a week ago." Batman said bringing up a holo-graphic projection. "We believe this to be the site where Kobra is making a new gene of the Venom, more dangerous and permanent. We want you to scout out the place and get a sample, we got intel that there is going to be a buyer today. You'll drop in from point A and B before making your way to the factory, you can discus who will be team leader amongst yourselves."

Batman left through the Zeta tube in a flash of light. "I'm team leader." Wally and Robin both yelled jumping up before they glared at each other.

"You two sit down in the BioShip, opposite ends." Naruto said pointing to the two of them as they walked to the hanger and M'gann latched onto his arm. "Anyway, we'll have a couple games of chess on the way, team leaders can always think on their feet and come up with heat of the moment strategies."

"I'm okay thanks, I wouldn't want to be team leader." Superboy said and Megan and Aqua lad agreed with him.

"Alright, so the team leader will either be Naruto or Robin?" Megan said as they climbed onto the ship.

"Why not me?" Flash whined looking at Megan and everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Fine, point taken."

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said before the BioShip flew out and Naruto pulled up a holographic game of Shogi. "Let's go Robin."

"You said we would be playing chess." The boy complained but moved a piece either way.

"A warrior must see through deception." Naruto said pulling out a Bento box and held it out for Megan to have some while he moved his piece.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were deceiving me?" Robin complained as he moved his piece while Harry and Megan talked idly and ate their food.

"That's your problem t figure out, no information is better than misinformation." Naruto said and the two began to play in earnest Naruto winning the first and second game Robin demanded.

"Great, your team leader." Robin said sitting back in his chair.

"No I'm not." Naruto said as they began approaching the island. "All I said was the Team leaders could think on their feet and that we were going to play chess on the way."

"AAAGH!" Robin screamed in frustration while Superboy jumped through the hole with Kaldur into the sea below before Megan flew the ship and landed it at point B.

"Let's go." Naruto said before they silently jumped onto the ground in the forest and Megan smiled as Naruto activated his Byakugan. "We've got two armed groups a hundred meters in front of us, they'll meet each other before they meet us. Flash go around and scout around, Robin…"

Everyone looked around for the boy and Naruto shook his head. "That is why he can't be team leader, Megan connect us all." Naruto said to her and he felt his mind expand. **"Superboy, Kaldur. Make a distraction on that side of the factory but don't be seen or fight. The rest of us will be on this side getting a sample while Robin can play by himself until he realizes this is a team."**

"**Copy that."** Kaldur replied before there was an explosion and they all made their way around the two groups that were fighting against each other.

"How do we get in?" Megan asked as they met a large steel wall.

"Like this." Naruto thrust his tails into the wall before pulling out a solid piece and they all stepped through. "Flash, move further and tell us what you see. We'll collect the sample."

"**Superboy, how are you doing on your side?" **Naruto asked as they opened a few boxes taking a few samples from the glowing ones.

"**They're still looking for us, I'd say we got five minutes." **He said to Naruto.

"**Alright, fall back to Point A, I'm going to bring the house down." **Naruto said putting the samples away. **"Team, fall back. That includes you Robin."**

They all began running back to the BioShip passing the few people who were still fighting each other and knocked them out before they jumped on. Naruto had the ship floating over where Superboy and Kaldur where floating in the water and Megan levitated them through the whole onto the ship.

"So how are you planning to bring the house down?" Robin asked venomously.

"Like this." Naruto said with a smirk before his shadow clones in the factory began exploding and the factory went up in a big ball of flames. Naruto was out of his seat and had Robin pinned up against the wall before anyone could blink.

"This is Batman and Robin, the is Young Justice team. With Batman you have a specific role but here, we figure it out together and that is not by running off and expecting everyone to do invisible commands you want. Got that?" Naruto said and Robin nodded full of fear before Naruto lowered him onto his feet. "People who break the rules are scum, but people who abandon their teammates are worse than scum."

"Duly noted." Robin said before they both went back to their seats.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as they flew back to the Cave. "I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"No, your right." Robin said to them. "I'm sorry, I should have told you guys what I was doing."

"It would seem we have a new leader." Kaldur said from his seat and everyone nodded in agreement. "Kai, you are Young Justice Leader."

"Look guys I'm flattered but I don't think I'll really be that good as leader." Naruto began protesting.

"You led us into battle at Cadmus, with Twister and now, beside you beat Robin at Shogi, twice." Wally said praising him. "You said leaders can think on their feet and come u with heat of the moment strategies, dude you are so the leader."

"Your not going to give up on this are you?" Naruto asked and they let out a collective no before he groaned. "If this blow up in our faces I'm blaming Superboy."

"Wait why me?" the man asked looking at Harry who just grinned before his whole body tensed up and his eyes turned white. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Someone's looking for me, they're from my village." Naruto said shaking his head but kept his Byakugan on. "Kurama, how is this possible?"

"I don't know Kit." The Nine Tails said jumping out of his chest. "They must be from the Hyuuga clan to be able to do that to you."

"Do you think Madara could've put a Genjutsu on me after the battle?" Naruto said thinking as he searched the planet with his Byakugan. "Maybe, but who would want to kill me with so much conviction?"

"I don't know Kit, I'll have three Bijuu around the Cave twenty four/seven, it'll be alright." Kurama said before jumping back into Naruto's chest.

"What was that?" Megan asked looking at her boyfriend shocked.

"You have my memories, you should remember." He said to her and she nodded. "That was Kurama, one of the Bijuu inside of me. Right now somebody is looking to kill me for some reason."

"Why would somebody want to kill you?" Kaldur asked as the ship landed.

"I don't know but I'm putting the whole mountain under a Kage Genjutsu, we can't take any chances." Naruto said and they all nodded.


End file.
